Sophia Forrester
Sophia Forrester is the first officer (XO) of the Silvana; she's also the Princess of Anatoray. After forming the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith, she became Empress of Anatoray-Disith. Personality & Character Sophia serves very diligently as the right hand of Alex Row. Personality Despite being very kind and gentle, she can experience difficulties in understanding another person's feelings. Like when she told Alex that Claus will be flying in the same skies he did. Skills & Abilities Appearance When on the Silvana, Sophia commonly wears a pair of thin rimmed glasses, and keeps her hair in a tight bun with a braid on either side of her face. Despite this stern appearance, she is actually quite nice. History She graduated from the Anatoray Officer's Academy. Along with Vincent Alzey, she is one of the few people Alex Row trusts and is often seen left in command of the ship when the Captain is out in pursuit of his own agenda. Interestingly Sophia was assigned to be an on board spy to reveal everything to the emperor, but Sophia fell in love with Alex and never revealed anything compromising about Alex. During the series, it is revealed that Sophia is actually the daughter of the Emperor and the princess of Anatoray. She ends up taking his throne after he is killed. The Silvana crew members are shocked by this, but the feelings of unrest about Sophia's true identity comes to rest when they see that deep inside she is still their executive officer, and loyal to both the Silvana and Alex. Fam- the Silver Wing After two years since the events of Last exile, Sophia later on comes to Earth along with the Anatoray battle fleet to aid the Alliance in the battle against the Grand Exile, it is revealed that the Silvana is still in operation as her personal flagship in Triple Rook. Sophia was seen after the battle once again when she joined with the other rulers Sārā Augusta and Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan as a representative of her own empire Anatoray-Disith at the opening of the second Grand Race. Sophia was also seen at the Grand Lake attending the peace treaty between the Ades Federation and the other nations that includes United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith, Turan, Glacies and the Sky Pirates. Gallery Image:Sophia2.jpg|Empress Sophia Sophia's coroonation.jpg|Sophia during her coronation Commanding Silvana.jpg|Sophia supporting the alliance Bewildered members.jpg|Sophia with the representatives of the allied nations Sophie and Vince.jpg|Sophia during the Grand Race Concept Art Spheres 2 Sophiaconcept036.jpg|Page 36 Sophiaconcept037.jpg|Page 37 Sophiaconcept038.jpg|Page 38 Sophiaconcept039.jpg|Page 39 Sophiaconcept040.jpg|Page 40 Sophiaconcept041.jpg|Page 41 Sophiaconcept042.jpg|Page 42 Notes & Trivia * Before Alex Row died he said 'Euris', his fiancee's name. But when Sophia asked Wina Lightning what he said, she was told that he said 'Sophia' instead of 'Euris'. * It is noted by many in the series that Sophia strangely resembles Euris Bassianus, Alex's fiancee and prime minister Marius Bassianus's daughter. Before Sophia left Silvana she met with Alex in order to resign. Her hair was left open and Alex told her to fix it saying it was inappropriate for a ship. The reason is most likely that he was reminded of Euris. When Sophia had come back to Anatoray as the princess, Marius was reminded of Euris as well. Marius also thinks of Sophia as a foster daughter ever since Euris's death. Sophia-Euris.jpg|The resemblance between Sophia and Euris Articles & References External Links Category:People of Anatoray Category:Silvana Crew Members Category:Last Exile Characters